


[podfic] closer than you think

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battlefield, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Lives, Fatherly Love, Gen, Gore, Podfic, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Thorin has never thought of elves as anything but heartless, but Thranduil is a father above everything else."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] closer than you think

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [closer than you think](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27672) by sospes. 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** post-Battle of Five Armies, violence, gore, EVERYBODY LIVES!

**Length:**  00:10:45  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_closer%20than%20you%20think_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
